


Doctor Who: The Infestation

by elfsternberg



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsternberg/pseuds/elfsternberg
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah must deal with a sudden infestation of a rare Gallifreyan pest loose in the Tardis.





	Doctor Who: The Infestation

"Doctor! Doctor, where are you?" Sarah Jane Smith swatted the indistinct black forms that swarmed through the air of the TARDIS. Try as she might, she couldn't connect with even one, and there were dozens of them in the air. "What are these horrible things?"

"Ah, Sarah!" The Doctor, who had been under the command console, stood straight. In his hand he held a cylinder about a meter long. "Ah, yes," he said, squinting against the infestation. "Oh, these are _Gallifrea Diptera Tempi_ , a rare species of insect native to Gallifrey that feeds directly upon temporal energies. Sometimes they swarm like this inside a Tardis or other Gallifrean vessels. Annoying, aren't they?"

"They're everywhere," Sarah said. "They're horrible! What do we do?"

"First, we bring the Tardis back to the regular universe. Shall we?" Batting his way through the swarm, he twisted a dial. The lights dimmed briefly. The universe groaned and gave way as the Tardis forced itself back into the ordinary flow of time.

The tiny black creatures began to whip madly back and forth. "Doctor!"

"Oh, Sarah, they're only bugs. Harmless, really. They're upset because I've taken away their food supply. But now..." He opened the case.

"What's that?"

"It's my old archery quiver. Haven't used it in years."

"Archery? Doctor, this is hardly the time."

"This is exactly the time, Sarah, exactly the time! When I give the word?" He reached into the quiver and pulled out one shaft. He tossed it into the doorway. The entire swarm of insects followed it. "Now, Sarah!"

He pushed one side of the inner doors shut, and Sarah took the other. Once closed, he ran to the console, twisted another dial. The Tardis shook, and the swarm was cast out into space. "There, see?" he said, clapping his hands together. "All gone. Out into space. Poor fellows."

"But Doctor, I don't understand," Sarah said. "How did that work?"

"Oh," said the Doctor. "You see, Sarah, time flies like an arrow."


End file.
